Methods for making mesostructured zeolites having long-range crystallinity, also described as full crystallinity, have been described. In these methods a mesostructured zeolite having long-range crystallinity is formed by exposing a crystalline inorganic material having long-range crystallinity to a pH controlled medium and a pore-forming agent under time and temperature conditions to form a plurality of mesopores having a controlled cross sectional area within the crystalline inorganic material having long-range crystallinity. In some embodiments, the long-range crystalline inorganic material is exposed to a pH controlled medium and a pore-forming agent (e.g., a surfactant). Once formed, the mesostructure solid is removed from the pH controlled medium and the pore-forming agent. The pH controlling medium and the pore-forming agent (e.g., surfactant) are then discarded.
It is desirable to minimize the waste associated with the methods of making the mesostructure. Minimizing processing waste is critical for both environmental considerations and to reduce costs associated with environmental waste disposal. Moreover, of the materials employed in the methods for making mesostructured zeolites the pore forming agent is comparatively costly.
The successful application of methods for making mesostructured zeolites having long-range crystallinity on an industrial scale may be limited, in part, by the costs associated with the raw materials employed in the method of making the mesostructures and by the costs associated with disposal of the waste material (e.g., a mixture of the pore-forming agent and/or the pH controlling medium). When mesostructures are produced on a large scale, the costs associated with sourcing and disposal of the waste material (e.g., the pore-forming agent) are prohibitive. Successful scale-up for commercial production of mesostructures relies on controlling raw material quantities, waste quantities, and associated costs.